elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Greybeards
]] Greybeards are an ancient and honored order that dwell in their mountain sanctuary High Hrothgar, which is located on the highest mountain peak in Skyrim, the Throat of the World. As absolute masters of Thu'um, or "the Voice", they live in absolute silence in order to better attune themselves to the voice of the sky. In the Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim, when the Dragon Born goes to High Hrothgar he sees only four Greybeards, he is informed by Arngeir that there is actually five, the fith member is Paarthurnax. History and behavior When they speak, storms brew above High Hrothgar, and people are forced to evacuate due to the imminent danger of avalanches. When they even so much as whisper the word "Dovahkiin", it rumbles through the world, and the mountains shake. Such is their power, the last time that they spoke was when they announced the greatness of Tiber Septim. There are currently only five members of the Greybeards. Four of the monks reside in High Hrothgar. Their Grand Master, Paarthurnax , resides higher up on the Throat of the World in constant meditation. The Dragonborn finds out that the leader of the Rebellion, Ulfric Stormcloak, was once a Student, learning the ways of the Thu'um; "The Voice".Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim Interactions Main quest The Greybeards are featured prominently in the main questline. When completing the Dragon Rising quest they call out for the Dragonborn, summoning him to them so that they may meet and test him. They also help the Dragonborn understand the unique power they wield. Words of Power Arngeir will reveal the locations of Word Walls throughout Skyrim to the Dovahkiin, if he or she is in the favor of Arngeir as opposed to the Blades. Members Present * Arngeir * Borri * Einarth * Paarthurnax (Grand Master) * Wulfgar Past * Jurgen Windcaller (Founder) * Ulfric Stormcloak (Former Student) * Tiber Septim (Former Student) Combat Upon attacking a member of the Greybeards, they respond with the Ice Form shout to paralyze the attacker, as well as utilizing a plethora of other shouts and spells. Unsuccessful pickpocket attempts cause them to attack as well. The Greybeards do not wield weapons and may engage in unarmed combat when foes reach melee range. Weapons dropped near the Greybeards are picked up and wielded by them. Flagged as essential, it is only possible to reduce their health to a low level. After this, they crouch down until their health regenerates and resume battle with their attacker. Using Unrelenting Force on a Greybeard to knock them off the mountain does not cause them to re-spawn. If a dragon appears near High Hrothgar, a Greybeard may attack it only if they are outside. Should this occur, other Greybeards emerge from High Hrothgar to assist in the battle. Equipment *Amulet of Talos *Various potion ingredients. *It is possible to obtain the Greybeard's Robe by using the Console commands. Dialogue *If the Dragonborn attempts to engage in conversation with any of the Greybeards in High Hrothgar besides Arngeir, they simply respond with a respectful greeting - "Dovahkiin" and a gentle bow. When they speak, the building tremors and if outside, a loud, distant bell can be heard. Arngeir can be asked to elaborate on the reason why none of the Greybeards can be engaged in conversation. The reason is that the other Greybeards' voices are so powerful that even a whisper could kill a man. *When the Greybeards greet you in the dragon tongue after completing The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, they say "Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok." This translates roughly to "Long has the Storm Crown languished with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North. Hearken to it." Trivia *Interestingly, the Greybeards make no reference to Ulfric Stormcloak (other than in Season Unending), despite his training in the Way of the Voice. *The Greybeards wear the unobtainable (without console commands) clothing item called Greybeard Robes. *Sneaking behind the meditating Greybeards can help the Dragonborn power level the Sneak skill. Caution is advised, as detection causes them to attack the Dragonborn. It is advisable to save for every few levels gained. *The Greybeards use a diferent version of the shouts Disarm, Dismay, Elemental fury, Fire breath, Frost breath, Ice form, Unrelenting force and Whirlwind sprint shouts with a cooldown time of 5 sec and without voice sounds. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Gallery Arngeir.jpg|Arngeir, one of the Greybeards elders. References Category:Greybeards Category:Tongues Category:Redguard: Factions